gardensoftimefandomcom-20200214-history
Ch. 372 - Love is in the Air
Ch. 371 - Crazy Scientist Ch. 373 - Historical Patents CHAPTER SCENES= |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. Uptight Woman Travel to Riding In The Wilderness Paradox Find 6 differences in Riding In The Wilderness Paradox 2. Flower Bed Place 4 Partition Planter in the Garden 3. Love is in the Air Return to Alchemy Lab Find 12 hidden objects in Alchemy Lab 4. The Ladies Man Return to Buddha Park Find 12 hidden objects in Buddha Park 5. Romance 101 Travel to Where The Garden Princess Roams Time Loop Match 12 details in Where The Garden Princess Roams Time Loop 6. Lanes of Colmar Have 3 Colmar Street in the Garden Upgrade 1 Partition Planter to Level 2 7. A Fairytale Village Travel to Fairytale Town Find 12 hidden objects in Fairytale Town 8. Recalcitrant Travel to Dallas Safe House Time Warp Find 12 hidden objects in Dallas Safe House Time Warp 9. Rooftop Chase Travel to Blandish Words Find 12 hidden objects in Blandish Words 10. Thoroughfare Upgrade 1 Colmar Street to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Partition Planter to Level 3 11. Romance and Action Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 372 scenes Have 1 Bon Appétit in the Garden 12. Complete Make a Wish Collect the Vibrant Wishing Well and place it in your Garden 13. Florist Shop Upgrade 1 Florist Shop to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Colmar Street to Level 3 14. Floristry Upgrade 1 Florist Shop to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Florist Shop to Level 5 15. Build the Colorful Colmar Complete the Colorful Colmar Wonder 16. (Title TBD) Upgrade the Colorful Colmar to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star Riding In The Wilderness Paradox Earn 2 stars in Riding In The Wilderness Paradox 3 Star Where The Garden Princess Roams Time Loop Earn 3 stars in Where The Garden Princess Roams Time Loop 3 Star Fairytale Town Earn 3 stars in Fairytale Town 3 Star Dallas Safe House Time Warp Earn 3 stars in Dallas Safe House Time Warp 3 Star Blandish Words Earn 3 stars in Blandish Words 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 372 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 372 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 372 scenes |-| STORYLINE= Quest:Uptight Woman Ch.372/S.1 - Riding In The Wilderness Paradox Eleanor was a bit uptight today. She was inquiring about Enrique quite robustly. Enrique is in great trouble if he doesn't report today. Oops, I totally forgot about the Paradox! Thanks for the help, Agent! We outwitted Paradox! I don't like to gossip, but... ... I came to know that Quincy is going to ask Tessa out on a date again! Quest:Love is in the Air Ch.61/S.5 - Alchemy Lab Agent, there is something I want you to know. But, it must be between us. I am going to ask Tessa out on a date! I don't know what I going to do, am I sweating? I am sweating, aren't I? I have dropped a message to Enrique to help me out. He should be here any minute now. A lab! Of all places? This is where I am going to take Tessa out on a date, our first date I wan't her to know about the wonders of Alchemy, so... ... Hold up! Hold up! Do you know anything about women? Like anything at all? I sense some hostility in his tone. What did he mean by that? Quest:The Ladies Man Ch.122/S.5 - Buddha Park Enrique is my only option here. If he doesn't help, I don't know who can? Alright, Enrique! What's my move here? You don't bring your girl to a lab on a first date, it's romantic for you but not so much for her. Why? Love involves Chemistry too you know? You know what? I will give you step-by-step instructions, just follow me. Finally! The ladies' man has shown some sympathy and agreed to help me! Quest:ROmance 101 Ch.372/S.2 - Where The Garden Princess Roams Time Loop I can only do so much with Quincy. He is a genius, true. But, when it comes to romance, he sweats buckets. First off Quincy, buy some flowers, you know the kind of flowers she likes? Nope, not a clue! OK, rule number one, LISTEN to her! You wouldn't have to scratch your head, if you would have listened! Flowers! OK, got it. Hope the garden princess doesn't mind me taking a flower from her garden. Alright, I have done the most I can, it's up to him. I will foreshadow him though, from far away! Quest:A Fairytale Village Ch.372/S.3 - Fairytale Town Guess what? Let me check the boxes in my mind again. Roses, check. Smell nice, check. open the door for her. Check and liste... I have never seen a place like this! So beautiful! How did you find this place? TESSA! I... Hi! Here, I got these flowers specially for you! Hmmm... he is still nervous around me. But picking a romantic spot and buying flowers is not his thing, guess someone taught him *Romance 101*. Quest:Recalcitrant Ch.372/S.4 - Dallas Safe House Time Warp Agent! Have you seen Enrique around? There is a missing device and a reopened case under his name. Well, not technically, but the the readings suggest that he had entered the same timeline multiple times. Which in turn causes anomalies back to back. If he doesn't abide to the laws of Time Society. He is a big trouble. Quest:Rooftop Chase Ch.372/S.5 - Blandish Words Phew! Glad she likes the place. I came out clean, no nervousness whatsoever. Quincy did choose a good place for a date. Guess my job here is done. Wait! Who is that? Another Time Thief? And he is running! Quick, Agent! Let's catch him! I love lilacs and pink roses, pink expresses gratitude and lilacs express love. You saw Enrique on the rooftops didn't you? I was shocked, but I don't want to create a fuss and spoil the date, so I ignored him. Would you please tell him to, well... behave nice